Breakfast Treats
by QueenBee7
Summary: Kurt and Blaine reconnecting after the Chandler drama. Kurt surprises Blaine with breakfast - and a bit more. Silly, flirty fun.


**So this is me finally getting around to writing about Kurt and Blaine in the wake of the Chandler incident. Mostly just flirty, smutty silliness. **

* * *

The Sunday after the Chandler incident, Blaine wakes up to a text from Kurt:

**_Are you awake?_**

He blinks at it blearily and types out a response before face planting back into his pillow.

**_Just. Good morning :)_**

He surfaces when his phone buzzes again a minute later.

**_Good morning! I'm bringing breakfast over. See you soon_**

Kurt arrives at his door half an hour later, cheeks flushed from the cool morning air and juggling two coffees and a bag of assorted breakfast pastries from the Lima Bean. He's dressed impeccably as ever - artfully draped scarf and a light sweater over the usual tight jeans - and smiling brightly.

"Wow," Blaine says, rescuing the bag of pastries seconds before it tumbles to the floor.

In the time since Kurt texted he's managed to get on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but he's barefoot and his hair is still a complete mess. Kurt eyes it with an expression of mingled fondness and exasperation as he brushes by Blaine and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," he calls over his shoulder as he deposits the coffees on the island in Blaine's kitchen.

"Good morning," Blaine replies, shuffling into the kitchen after him. He slides his arms around Kurt's waist and kisses him, first on the nose, then on the lips. (Lucky he remembered to brush his teeth). "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks, leaning back against the counter.

"I just... wanted to see you," Kurt says, offering Blaine one of the coffees. He's oddly fidgety, and Blaine suspects that this has something to do with him still feeling guilty about the Chandler thing.

"Well I'm glad you came," Blaine says, extracting a croissant from the bag. "This is way better than cereal."

Kurt smiles, looking almost relieved. "I made sure they included all your favorites."

"Thank you."

They stand in awkward silence for a moment, just looking at each other, and it's obvious they're both thinking about everything that happened this week. The fight, the songs, making up - it's been overwhelming. And since then they've both been making an effort to fix things. Sweet texts, a sickeningly romantic dinner date, and God, the sex. They spent hours in Blaine's bed on Friday after school, taking their time, reconnecting and remembering how much they love being naked together.

Seriously, why did they ever stop doing that?

But now they're coming down from the high and they're realizing that the biggest challenge is really going to be just being normal again. Learning to balance in love and hot for each other with school and moods and the hard work that comes with any strong relationship.

And so, breakfast. Because it's the small gestures that are always the first to go even though they mean the most. It can't make everything perfect, but it's a step in the right direction.

"Want a bite?" Blaine breaks the silence, tearing off a piece of the croissant and offering it to Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt nods, and instead of taking it from Blaine he leans over and eats it right out of his hand.

Blaine looks slightly taken aback but pleased. "Good?"

"Delicious. Try it."

Blaine pops a piece of croissant into his mouth. "Oh, God."

Kurt giggles. "Here, let's try the others."

They end up sitting cross-legged on the counter, sipping on their coffee and sampling the various pastries until they feel like their stomachs are going to explode. They laugh and gossip and speculate about what next week's assignment will be for glee. It's silly and easy and everything that Kurt hoped it would be - just them being them, having fun and genuinely enjoying each other's company.

"I like your scarf," Blaine says later, as they're dusting the crumbs off the counter.

"Thanks," Kurt replies. He hesitates for a moment, then adds: "I don't expect you to compliment everything I wear, you know."

Ah, yes. The elephant in the room.

And the morning had been so fun, too.

Blaine's face falls a bit at Kurt's words. "I know," he says quietly, eyes trained on his feet. "I do, though. I like all your clothes."

Kurt smiles. "Thank you. Really."

"I just, I don't want to pretend like the Chandler thing never happened," Blaine says, looking up. "I want to fix the things that are wrong with us."

"Me too." Kurt reaches out and presses his palms to Blaine's, then links their fingers together. "We will. We already are."

Blaine nods. Kurt takes advantage of the silence that follows to lean in and kiss him softly. Blaine sighs contentedly against his mouth.

"I like your clothes, too," Kurt says as he pulls away.

"That's because you pick most of them out," Blaine teases.

Kurt makes a face at him. "I didn't pick these out," he says, slipping his fingers through the belt loops of Blaine's jeans.

"I've had these forever."

"I like them," Kurt announces. He tugs slightly, bringing Blaine closer. "They make your ass look amazing."

Blaine blushes and looks away, but there's a flattered smile playing at his lips.

When he turns back, Kurt's eying him thoughtfully (and with a vaguely mischievous expression that makes Blaine nervous).

"Of course, your ass always looks amazing," Kurt purrs, sliding his hands around to Blaine's ass and squeezing.

"_Kurt_," Blaine groans in a voice that's somewhere between embarrassed and turned on.

Oh, it is _so_ fun flirting with Blaine.

"It's true," Kurt says, bumping his hips against Blaine's and smirking a little when he feels Blaine already responding against him. He leans in close, lips centimeters away from Blaine's. "When are your parents home?"

"Late," Blaine breathes, hands settling on Kurt's hips. "Very late."

"Good."

Kurt closes the distance between them, catching Blaine's lower lip between his teeth. He gives Blaine's ass a final squeeze and returns to the front of his jeans, knuckles grazing over the obvious bulge in the denim. Blaine gasps and his hand flies to Kurt's cheek, gripping firmly as he licks into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt flicks open the button to Blaine's jeans and drags down the zipper and Blaine just keeps kissing him, wet and hungry and wanting. Kurt's not sure when things escalated to this, when cute and flirty breakfast turned into going at it against the kitchen counter, but he suspects it was largely his fault.

And to be honest, he's quite pleased with himself.

"I'm about to jerk you off in your parents' kitchen," he murmurs, and that's a bold thing to say but he has a hunch about the type of reaction it will elicit and boy, is he right.

Blaine whines and his hips jerk forward, pressing into Kurt's palm. "You can't _say_ things like that," he growls.

Oh, but Kurt can and he does and Blaine fucking loves it.

Kurt shoves Blaine's jeans and boxers down and wraps a hand around his cock, stroking up slowly and firmly. Blaine groans out something indecipherable and scrapes his teeth along Kurt's jaw line. God, he gets positively _animalistic_ when he's horny and fuck if it's not the sexiest thing Kurt's ever seen.

"Faster," he demands in a husky, ragged voice. And then, remembering himself: "Please?"

Ever the gentleman.

Kurt laughs but it comes out more like a moan as Blaine's tongue curls around the back of his ear. He scratches lightly over Blaine's balls and then quickens his pace, grinning when Blaine's forehead drops to his shoulder and he begins thrusting into Kurt's hand.

"Jesus," Blaine whimpers, turning his face into Kurt's neck and gasping unevenly. "I - _Kurt_ -"

His whole body is tense and Kurt can feel it, can feel the way he's dragging the orgasm out of him with every stroke. A few more, tight and fast, and Blaine is coming, breathing out hard and biting at Kurt's neck.

"Mm," Blaine hums dreamily, hanging off of Kurt as Kurt tucks him back into his boxers.

A few seconds later he hears Kurt chuckling and opens his eyes. "What?"

"Look," Kurt says, pointing.

He follows Kurt's finger and - oh fucking hell, there is jizz on the Anderson family counter.

How did that even - ?

Blaine actually claps a hand over his mouth. "Oh my _God_," he says in a slightly muffled voice.

Kurt's laughing harder now. "Welcome home, mom and dad."

Blaine fixes him with a death stare that quickly dissolves into a snort of helpless laughter.

"Oh my God," he says again. "We _eat_ here."

"Please, I'm sure Cooper's had sex in here too," he teases, although it's probably true.

(It is).

(It's also true that Kurt and Blaine will go on to have far more sex in this kitchen than Cooper ever dreamed of).

"Ew."

Blaine grabs about fifty paper towels, runs them under hot water, and mops up the mess while Kurt watches in amusement.

"Remind me to take out the trash before my parents get home," he says, depositing the wad of towels in the garbage.

His eyes fall on Kurt finally, leaning against the counter with folded arms and sparkling eyes - and a very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and rubbing a hip against his groin. Kurt sighs contentedly when Blaine kisses his neck, but catches his wrists when he reaches for Kurt's fly. "Let me," Blaine murmurs.

"I will," Kurt says. "But we have all day, right?"

Blaine nods, slipping a thumb beneath Kurt's shirt to draw circles on his hip bone.

"So let's clean your counter with soap or something, maybe eat another pastry - " he presses a quick kiss to Blaine's lips " - and then find another surface of your home to sully."


End file.
